


Super(?)Man

by Book Quest (narryworks)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Magic, Teen Romance, maybe a soulmate thing i havent decided, or smth else, theres a lot of undecidedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/pseuds/Book%20Quest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Haywood is a teenage boy who just wants nothing more than to realise what to do in his life, he's 17 going on mid-life crisis and spends most of his free time alone or with his best friend Harry Shields. </p>
<p>Everything is normal and a normal teenage life until one day a disaster happens! (Are we surprised? No of course not. I'm great at cliches.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super(?)Man

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow? (TBD) Alec is put into danger and either with him or without being with him, Harry saves him by adopting some cool Adrenaline-Activated-Superpowers. He isn't quite sure how to use them but something about the situation lets him do enough to rescue his best friend! Result!
> 
> The next time he touches Alec, something about how deeply rooted their relationship is with one another, the powers get transferred onto him as well. And the duo become superhero-esque humanoids? Humans?
> 
> THEN, the main story begins and from the get go, they start having fun with it and using their new found powers to make life easy until one day they decide they should do some good, except, they don't want to. 
> 
> This goes on for a while until they get a visit from someone/something? A dream? And then decide that they really should. And then they're lazy about it.
> 
> So much for SUPER.

There’s a lot of inconsistencies in the world, every day has something different- nothing man made can ever stay the exact same for more than a moment before something happens to it. The moment it’s finished, the moment that it is labelled “finished,” the moment it’s finally finished, it’s never going to be the same again. Nothing ever stays the same, but there are things that come close. And that’s what reigns most true in a person’s mind, in times of doubt and in times of need we always call on those near consistencies to be our saviour and be the light we can go towards, because it doesn’t matter about this- you’ve got that. But sometimes we don’t have that either, sometimes we barely have it. That’s scary.  
Of all those worries and of all those inconsistencies, the one thing that’s always there, though. The one thing that can remind us of how much we really don’t matter; that we are no more than vessels on a ship in the great abyss of space itself is the sun. The great big ball of fire that never moves an inch but circles the entire Earth every day. Reaching heights we could only dream of doing, all by staying completely skill. It’s only job to be appointed it’s jobs for the days, differing from person to person. The universes centre, a reminder we are nothing in the big picture. It’s job to keep every living part of the world moving and a live, to give us a base, a place to return whenever we feel lost. It’s there to hide secrets of our own home that only it may have seen, it’s there to remind us how small we are, how insignificant we are to the bigger picture. It gets filtered through stars, through gasses, through space, through clouds, through windows, through curtains.  
But, somehow, even with all this history and all this meaning to it- it still manages to get right into Alec’s eyes. 

Alec was a blonde haired, teenaged boy with blue eyes and a can-do attitude. Except it was less of a can-do attitude and more of a can-do-it-later one. Which makes sense, not every sixteen year old boy puts themselves about and has been known to enjoy a rather abundant amount of time of their own in their room with nothing more than a duvet and an internet connection.  
His duvet and his laptop, although both a matching shade of blue, weren’t going to get him far in life. And even though he wouldn’t say he was depressed, or suicidal, or anything else that required any sort of treatment or long winded lecture from his parents about how attention seeking he was being and how he should just get over it- being run over by a car often was something of a fantasy. Alas, he does realise that those sort of thoughts aren’t a trivial thing and keeps them to himself and notes it down to either stress or, sometimes, if he’s lucky- even more stress. 

He supposes he doesn’t have all that much to be stressed about- the white on his walls in his bedroom aren’t even marked up. He has an entire wall that’s a glorified chalkboard, an oak desk and a bed that takes up half the room, he doesn’t have much to complain about. He has a stable education career, even if he doesn’t quite know where it’s going and enough love from his parents to just about get by. 

 

Alec meets Harry at the local park when he was 15. He found him on the swings on his own, and they both connected over their hate for the education system and how they couldn’t figure out where their life was going. You know, modern romance stuff. Ever since they’ve made sure they met at least once a week, although it’s mostly more. Studying, venting and being there for each other is what the game is for them, but they’ve had a fair share of good times, too. 

Harry rings him at one o’clock on Saturday to ask to go for a walk. 

 

They’re about halfway down the road that joins their town to their neighbouring town when Harry asks him what he would do if he could live forever. 

“I’ve never thought about it.” Alec replies

“That’s bullshit, everyone’s thought about it at least once.” Harry nudges him slightly while they walk.  
“I mean, it’s not something I’d keep in my journal. Not that I have one,” he turns and smirks at Harry, “unlike some people.”

“Oi, shut up! Deep thinking goes in there.”

“More like pretentious hipster thoughts.” Alec just laughs it off while Harry does the same beside him. 

They walk until Alec gets the familiar burn in his legs that tell him he’s really going to need to sit down soon, but luckily for him they’d already turned back and the park is just up ahead. There’s no harm in hanging out a bit longer just until he gets his motivation and strength back to walk. 

He tells Harry just the same and the two pull into the park accordingly. It’s still February time, not yet warm enough for the birds to be around but not cold enough for a sheet of white across the entire land. Just more of a recently-rained-on shine and shimmer to the place. They sit on the swings and Alec just lets his feet hang. No one’s around and it’s a bit strange, but it’s still mid-afternoon and it’s still freezing so he doesn’t really understand what he expects.


End file.
